Zabby Episode Guide
by zabbygirl
Summary: Basically, what the title says it is, a bunch of NCIS episodes with my own little Zabby touch ups. The episodes are in random order, more details in bold on the inside. Rated M for safety


** major major Spoilers for season 3 episode 20 Untouchable I am keeping everything the same, just adding my own Zabby touch to it.**

**Okay, this is my third time writing this chapter alone, once I got halfway done and it all got erased, the second time I was writing the very end of the fic and it was erased. **

**If you want me to do a certain episode under season 10 just PM me with the name of the Episode.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

****"Get up," Ziva said as she looked down at her sleeping lover.

"Mmm... No," Abby groaned as she nuzzled one of the dark red pillows on Ziva's bed.

Ziva scoffed, grabbed the blanket in both of her hands and ripped the blanket off of her Gothic lover.

"Get up, now," Ziva demanded with her hands on her hips.

Abby let out a long sigh, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Go running, I will be up when you get back," she told her lover through the pillow.

"Fine," Ziva huffed before she bent over and grabbed the blanket before throwing it over the Goth.

Ziva then leaned over her lover and kissed her cheek.

"You better be ready when I get back," she whispered into Abby's ear before she left the room and headed out for her run.

* * *

"Abby!" Ziva yelled as she entered the house.

"I'm in the bathroom," Abby called in return.

Ziva walked into her large bathroom to see Abby putting on her lipstick with her hair down.

"Going with red today?" Ziva asked as she started to strip down.

"Yep," Abby said with a pop of her lips to make sure the lipstick covered her lips.

Abby handed Ziva a water bottle that had been on the counter without looking back.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she turned on the water to the shower and took the water bottle.

Abby simply hummed in return as she started to brush her dark black hair. She watched as Ziva tested the water with her hand in the mirror.

"How was your run?" Abby asked as she started to pull her hair up into her signature pigtails.

"It was nice, but now I need a shower," Ziva said as she set the water bottle down and walked over to peck Abby's lips before walking back to the shower.

"Good because you stink," Abby teased as Ziva stepped into the shower.

"I do not," Ziva protested as she stood in the shower with the curtain slightly open so that she could peak out at her lover.

"Do too," Abby said as she walked out of the bathroom so that Ziva couldn't get the last word.

* * *

Ziva stopped in front of the back door of their suspects house, no one had answered the front door when she and Tony had knocked.

"I have and idea, how bout if I shove you, right through here," Tony teased as he crouched down next to the small door at the bottom of the door.

Just as his finger reached the corner of the door a large, orange tabby cat leaped out of it with a loud meow, causing Tony to jump back with a bit of a yell.

Ziva let out a laugh as she watched her partner try and regain his composure.

"Don't tell me your afraid of a little pussy. Cat. Tony," Ziva said with a thick swallow.

She had forgotten how on edge Abby had been about her and Tony flirting since she and Tony had to go undercover and pretend to have sex.

Abby had came to her later and struggled to calmly ask Ziva to not do it as much, when Abby had asked, Ziva could tell it was truly bothering her lover, so she said she would try not to flirt or tease him as much.

Tony looked down then looked back up at Ziva, as he looked back up he pointed down at the ground with wide eyes.

Ziva looked down and saw red paw prints left behind by the cat, blood red paw prints.

"Looks like blood," Tony pointed out.

* * *

"She could have run, Tony, suicide is only for when you know you are going to be captured," Ziva said as she turned to him.

Tony was staring down at the stuffed animals on the woman's bed.

"For you, maybe. This doesn't exactly look like the bedroom of a hardcore secret agent chick," he said picking up a small stuffed animal.

"I have stuffed animals," Ziva said as she walked over to him and took the small toy.

She made a small cooing noise and squeezed it twice making it squeak just as many times.

It reminded her of the bear Abby had given her.

They had been out walking one day, not shopping or anything big, they were just trying to get to know each other better. While they were walking they had ran into one of Abby's friends. While Abby and her friend were talking Ziva had noticed a small black stuffed bear in the window of a store, the bear was holding a red heart in both paws and it reminded Ziva of Abby, how the woman held Ziva's heart in her hands.

"Do you like it?" Abby had asked her.

Ziva had simply nodded and gave the bear an adoring smile.

That Valentines day, Abby had given Ziva that very bear along with a dozen red roses.

Suddenly, Ziva remembered who she was standing next to.

"Okay I was twelve, but still I'm," Ziva said before she was cut of by Gibbs.

"It could have been coursed," he said as he studied the money on the dead lutenist's dresser.

"To be a mole?" Ziva asked with the small stuffed bear in her hands.

"He means, to kill herself," Tony corrected.

"I mean both DiNozzo," Gibbs said gruffly as he stood up, "How many suicides you know, make their bed before they off themselves?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the bed causing both Tony and Ziva to look too.

* * *

Ziva listened as Tony told the junior agents who had laughed at him for being afraid of the cat, a fake story about how that cat had killed there victim Finally, she had heard enough.

"That's very dramatic Tony, but can we get back to work, now?" Ziva asked as she waved her finger's through the air like she usually did when she talked.

"You heard the lady, Probies," Tony said to them as they lifted the couch with blood on it once more, "And careful with that because it is evidence," Tony said with a cocky smirk.

Tony let out a laugh and turned back to Ziva.

"I never get tired of that," he laughed, "What did you find out?" he continued.

"The neighbors were at work, the woman next door, she was actually there but she didn't hear anything," Ziva reported as she walked over to stand next to him.

"Wish I had a neighbor like that, the old bat that lives next to me complains every time I bring a date home," Tony said as he leaned against the wall and started to fiddle with his latex gloves.

"Wanna know why?" he asked with excitement.

"Shouting of 'NO MEANS NO'? Ziva shouted.

"That's a good one, but not even close," he answered.

"I was actually kidding," Ziva said with a smile.

"Oh," Tony mused.

"I have the same problem at my place, Tony," Ziva said with a sly smirk.

"Really? You have a surround sound system too?" he asked.

"No, I'm what you American's like to call a 'screamer', yes?" Ziva said with a smile at the junior agent in front of her.

The junior agent, blushed, looked away from her and pushed his glasses up farther onto his nose.

Ziva chuckled, but she was not laughing at the junior agents reaction, she hadn't even meant to smile at him.

She was chuckling because she was remembering the time that she had found a note under her door from one of her neighbors the morning after one of the many nights that Abby had stayed in her apartment.

The note had politely asked that she and her 'partner' keep it down when it came to certain activities.

Ziva had tried for a while to comply to her neighbor's request, but that was hard to do when Abby would beg Ziva to let her hear her when she was pleasuring the Israeli.

Finally, Ziva had decided to deal with the angry looks she and Abby got when her neighbors and the two women were in the hallway at the same time, instead of holding back.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking Ziva from her thoughts.

"Answer it," Tony said pointing at the phone.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Ziva protested.

"I don't know, scream something," Tony teased.

* * *

"McGee is upset," Abby said when she finished chewing on a bite of her sandwich.

"Why?" Ziva asked before she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Some man, suggest or made a comment that all really smart people are suicidal, he asked me if that is what people think about us, I did not get to answer his question before Gibbs came in," Abby said with a shrug.

"Well, you are extremely smart and I do not believe you wish to kill yourself," Ziva said, she loved to compliment and flatter the Gothic woman, she had never felt that way about any of her previous lovers.

"Thank you and you are correct, I don't want to, I have something incredibly great and important in my life that stops me from ever even thinking about considering that option," Abby assured Ziva as she placed her hand over one of Ziva's.

Ziva smiled sweetly at Abby.

"I must go," Ziva sighed as she reluctantly pulled her hand out form under Abby's, grabbed her trash, threw it away and walked back to Abby.

Ziva leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Abby's lips.

"I will miss you," Ziva said looking into Abby's eyes.

Ziva then headed toward the elevator leaving her smiling lover to her work.

* * *

"No signs of forced entry," Tony said as he clicked the button on the remote causing a picture of the door to show up on the screen in the bullpen.

"No bruises or marks show that she was forced to pull the trigger or unconscious when she died," he said quietly as he continued to click the bottom, skimming through the photos, "All we have is this," he said clicking to the picture, of the two footprints, "A raw shot test from hell."

"You believe Abby may be mistaken," Ziva said with disbelief as she tried not to show her anger.

She fought her instinct to hit the man, how dare he doubt her lover, Abby had solved cases with much less evidence.

"I believe its gonna be tough to prove the suicide was faked," he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"All you got is two partial footprints," he said as he finally turned his head to her.

"She could have been drugged, the killer could have placed the pistol in her hand and pulled the trigger," Ziva suggested as she looked at the screen.

"Yeah, but all of the toxscreens come back negative " Tony said with a slightly defeated tone.

"Some narcotics are hard to trace and as for no evidence of forced entry we could be dealing with a trained assassin," Ziva suggested.

Suddenly, a ding from the elevator went off and out stepped McGee with three white bags on a tray. Tony and Ziva both turned toward him.

"Or she knew her killer, Ziva," Tony said, "Probie!" he called to McGee.

"Its about time, I'm starving like Lee Marvin," Tony said.

Ziva grabbed one of the bags and returned to her desk.

"Well then you shouldn't have sent me to the world's greatest barbecue, because I had to wait in line for an hour," McGee protested as Tony took one of the bags.

"But it will be worth it," Tony said in one of his 'movie voices'.

"Welcome," McGee said as he turned around to return to his desk, but he ran into Gibbs.

Gibbs fiddled with the bag and McGee began to stutter and ramble about going back and getting him something.

"Sit down," Gibbs said taking the tray from McGee.

McGee did just that and Gibbs dropped the tray on McGee's desk.

"No one has earned dinner, yet," Gibbs said.

"I agree, though I doubt this qualifies as dinner. In fact, I'm not even sure what this is, sea monkeys?" Ziva said as she opened her sandwich and looked at the meat that was falling out of the bun before turning to Tony and teasing him due to his earlier story.

"Goat, pretty sure its kosher," Tony replied.

"Maybe," Ziva said throwing the sandwich back together and dropping it onto her napkin in disgust, "Still disgusting," Ziva said as she carefully put the sandwich back in the bag.

She decided that after she and Tony picked up the suspect that Gibbs had just told them to go bring in, she would order a pizza and give most of it to Abby, Ziva had no doubt that the woman hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

Ziva was sure that she had only sat down next to Tony to rest for a moment from their search with Gibbs and McGee for the chip, but she had not realized that while she was snoring to keep herself on the verge between sleep and being awake, she had rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Ziva could hear everything around her, but she was still getting the rest she needed, she heard Gibbs pour out a box of something a shift through it a bit.

"Pack up, found it," he said causing Tony to wake and move, this made Ziva jump up so that she was standing and she shook her head a bit to get her thoughts together.

"Looks like their putting decoder rings back into cereal boxes," Gibbs said with a slight smile.

He looked up to see all three of his agents had a bit of a confused look on their faces.

"What?" he asked.

"A little bit before our time, boss," Tony admitted.

* * *

"I think I'm deaf in this ear now," Tony said pointing at his ear as Abby walked up to him in front of the vending machine.

"Why?" Abby asked as she stuck a dollar into the machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Ziva fell asleep on my shoulder and as we all know, she snores like a sailor," he complained.

"Oh," Abby said with a frown as leaned over to get her candy bar.

Tony didn't notice that Abby walked away, she had lost the bounce in her step from when she had walked in.

Abby quietly walked back to her lab with a bit of pain in her heart. She knew that Ziva wouldn't cheat on her, but it still bothered her, Abby didn't mind how Ziva would tease any other person, but then again, no other person that Ziva teased had seen Ziva naked, none of them had felt her soft, tan skin against their own, but Tony had.

Sure Ziva hadn't had Tony inside of her and sure she had faked her climax, but it still hurt. Abby saw the way Tony looked at her girlfriend. To Tony, the flirting, the fake climax, and the sleeping on his shoulder was all real, it meant something to him, he liked Ziva.

Abby knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help the fear that had embedded itself in her heart, the fear that Ziva would leave her for Tony.

* * *

"Find anything, Abby?" Ziva asked as she walked into the lab with Tony behind her.

"I pulled a partial print off of the chip I'm running it right now," Abby said as she tried not to look at Tony.

She knew that if she looked at him, her eyes would betray her by showing how angry, hurt and threatened by Tony, she knew that if Tony didn't see it, then Ziva most certainly would.

Tony didn't notice though, he was too busy leaning over McGee who was sleeping with his head on Abby's desk.

Ziva walked over beside her lover.

"Rough night?" Abby asked as she took in Ziva's messy hair, unchanged cloths and slightly red eyes.

"Is there any other kind with Gibbs?"Ziva asked looking into her lover's green eyes with affection.

Abby quickly looked away, she didn't want any chance of Ziva finding out that something was bothering her.

"It could be worse, it could be Saturday," Abby said with a hopeful smirk as she turned toward Ziva once more slightly without meeting her eyes.

"It is, Saturday, Abby," Ziva said with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"See, just got worse, thanks," Abby said turning back to her computer.

"Got any super glue, Abs?" Tony asked as he leaned over McGee with a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, he let out a slight yelp when Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

"What I'd tell you about that, DiNozzo," Gibbs said gruffly as he handed Abby her Caf-Pow! and waking McGee in the process.

"The skin might not grow back," Tony recited.

"What do you got Abs?" he asked.

Ziva found that she didn't really hear much after Abby started to say what she had, she found herself lost in her pride and love for the woman next to her, causing her to smile a bit and stare into space.

The next thing she knew was that the rest of the team was leaving and she quickly caught up with them.

* * *

Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desk looking through all of their notes, clues and files, searching for anything that would help while Tony was sitting with his head in his arms sleeping.

Suddenly, Abby came into the bullpen and sat at Gibbs desk, this slightly worried Ziva. Gibbs did not like people sitting at his desk and she did not want to see her girlfriend get head slapped.

Ziva gave McGee a strange look, wondering if he knew why Abby was treading into what was to most people, dangerous and uncharted territory.

McGee returned the look and Ziva cast a quick glance at her girlfriend before looking away with raised eyebrows.

Ziva almost said something when Gibbs walked in.

"Hey, boss," McGee said.

"Nice try Probie," Tony said without lifting his head.

Gibbs kicked his desk violently causing Tony to sit up quickly.

"Power nap boss," he explained.

* * *

Ziva came home to find Abby on the couch with tear stained cheeks and slightly red eyes. The woman had her hair down, she was in her silk black pajamas the pants had little skulls all over them, the woman also had her knees close to her chest, but she held Burt tightly between her legs and her chest.

"Abigail!" Ziva practically shouted as she dropped her stuff and ran to Abby's side.

Ziva dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor beside her lover.

"Abigail, what is it? What is wrong?" Ziva said as she quickly looked over her lover before she cupped Abby's cheek.

"Its nothing, I'm just being stupid," Abby whispered the lie in a horse voice.

She didn't want to seem like the annoyingly clingy girlfriend who couldn't take any type of flirting harmless or not, that wasn't the case, Abby wouldn't mind the flirting that much, if it wasn't real for Tony, if he hadn't seen Ziva naked, if he hadn't had her yummy, tan and soft skin against his.

"You are never stupid, obviously it is not nothing. Abby, please, tell me what has made you so upset?" Ziva begged, she couldn't stand to see Abby like this, Ziva could withstand many tortures for many hours, but she could not stand to see Abby like this without doing anything about it for one second.

"Don't be mad?" Abby pleaded with eyes that sparkled with fear.

"Abby," Ziva said with a concerned face as she slid onto the couch, "I could not be mad at you, even if I did get mad, I cannot stay mad at you for very long," Ziva said as she scooped up her lover and placed Abby in her lap.

Abby was now resting her head on Ziva's shoulder, her lips were pressed against Ziva's neck. Abby's legs were still close to her chest, only now they were a bit farther from her chest, Abby looked like a small child as she held Burt close to her and Ziva cradled the tall woman against her.

Abby turned her head so that she was now able to see everything and she could speak without having her words muffled against Ziva's neck.

"Now, tell me, what is hurting you so bad?" Ziva asked with a kiss to the top of Abby's head.

"I'll tell you, but you have to let me explain before you say anything," Abby said quickly.

"Alright," Ziva said simply.

"Tony, today he was talking about how you fell asleep on his shoulder, then later, he was bragging to McGee in my lab while you were getting the pizza, he was talking about how you told him you were a screamer and how you offered to give him piano lessons, but he didn't say it like that, he made it sound like you were implying that you wanted to sleep with him. Then, when I was gathering my stuff up in the lab, Tony came in with McGee, bragging about how you had gotten up close and personal with him and how you said, that if he took the blame for the car wreck, that you would do absolutely anything he wanted, but you don't understand, Ziva," Abby sobbed the last part.

"What do I not understand?" Ziva asked with a still concerned voice.

"He wants you, Ziva. He got to hold you, the way that only I should be holding you," Abby sobbed, "He got a small hint of what it might be like to have you and now he wants you," Abby sobbed as tears started to fall again.

Ziva swallowed thickly.

"He can want me all he wants, but he will never hold my heart like you do," Ziva said as her own eyes watered, she wanted to kill Tony, how dare he hurt her lover like this, he may not have realized it, but he would when Ziva warned him to keep his mouth shut if he could not tell the truth.

Abby continued to cry as Ziva said that to her.

"Abigail," Ziva said as she cautiously placed a hand on Burt and slowly took the stuffed hippo and placed it on the coffee table.

Ziva then lifted Abby a bit and pulled her close so that Abby's stomach was pressed against her own.

"He can not hold me, the way I am holding you right now," Ziva whispered.

Ziva lifted Abby's shirt and lifted her own and held her lover close again.

"He can not enjoy the simple pleasure of having my skin against his the way you are right now," Ziva said with a slight smile.

Ziva smiled when she saw the corner of Abby's mouth turn up before going back down out of the corner of her eye.

Ziva took Abby's hand and placed it on the side of her stomach on a certain point that she knew Abby knew well.

"He does not know, that the place where your hand is, is my ticklish spot, you also know the few other ones I have, no one else knows about these spots, but you," Ziva said with a wide smile when Abby ran her nails over the spot.

Ziva moved in a way to let Abby move back a bit so Ziva could duck under the woman's black hair and press her lips against Abby's.

When Ziva moved her lips against Abby's, the Goth woman let out a moan from deep in her throat, Abby needed this, she needed the kiss she had gone without for far to long, she needed to know that Ziva was hers and that she wouldn't ever belong to Tony the way she did to her.

Abby shifted and carefully got into the position of straddling Ziva's legs on the couch as Abby sat on her knees, causing Ziva to have to look up to keep the kiss going.

Abby started to press her weight against Ziva, hoping that the women beneath her would get the hint.

Ziva did and she started to slowly lean back until her back met the couch, she knew that Abby needed to stake her claim on her.

Abby started to kiss down Ziva's neck and Ziva knew Abby was going to mark her, she didn't know weather it was going to hurt or not, but she didn't much mind it, she knew this would make Abby feel better.

Abby stopped at the pulse point and sucked on it causing Ziva to moan, Abby didn't stop until when she pulled back there was a dark mark there Abby leaned forward and bit the sensitive skin. Abby bit down until she was sure there would be a bruise when she let go.

Ziva kept her head up, she didn't want to get in Abby's way, Ziva clenched her teeth together as Abby put a bit more pressure down.

Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to hide the mark at work, she knew that was why Abby was taking such care with leaving a mark, she wanted Tony to know that Ziva was taken.

Finally, after quite a while Abby released her lover, Ziva let out a hiss of pain, she had just started to become accustomed to the pain.

Abby nuzzled Ziva's shoulder, she hadn't meant to cause Ziva pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Its alright, can we go to bed now, I have had a long two days and so have you," Ziva groaned.

Abby smiled at her lover's obvious changing of the subject.

"Yes, let us go to sleep," Abby smiled at her lover causing Ziva to smile back.


End file.
